1. Field of the Invention
The invention generally relates to comminution/drying systems. More particularly, the invention relates to a pneumatic comminution/drying system.
2. Background of the Related Art
Various comminution system have been developed for breaking down various materials into smaller particles. Typical methods utilized for comminuting materials include grinding, cutting, and hammering. However, typical comminution systems do not provide satisfactory throughput and/or efficiency. Furthermore, to provide dry comminuted particles, typical comminution systems require a heat source, such as a furnace, to thermally evaporate the moisture content in the materials or the comminuted particles, which further increases the cost for the comminution process and reduces the throughput and efficiency of the comminution system. Therefore, there remains a need for a comminution system that improves throughput and efficiency in producing dry comminuted particles. It would be further desirable for the comminution system to be easily scaled up or down to accommodate various materials and/or throughput and efficiency requirements.
Apparatus and method of comminuting materials are provided. One aspect of the invention provides a comminution system that improves throughput and efficiency in producing dry comminuted particles. The comminution system may be easily scaled up or down to accommodate various materials and/or throughput and efficiency requirements.
In one embodiment, the comminution apparatus comprises a comminution cyclone having an input and an output, a blower having a blower output connected to the input of the comminution cyclone, a material feed connected to the input of the comminution cyclone, and a separation cyclone having an inlet connected to the output of the comminution cyclone, the separation cyclone having a material discharge and an air outlet.
In another embodiment, the comminution apparatus comprises a comminution cyclone having an input and an output, a blower having a blower output connected to the input of the comminution cyclone, a material feed connected to the input of the comminution cyclone, and a wet filtration system having an inlet, a material discharge and an air exhaust, the inlet of the wet filtration system connected to the output of the comminution cyclone.